<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Erotica V (Leviathan x F!Reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030663">Final Erotica V (Leviathan x F!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW, Tail Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and the reader get trapped in one of his erotic games and need to fuck their way out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Erotica V (Leviathan x F!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Playing games with Levi was as harmless as it gets, right? You play a few games that are way too similar to Mario Kart or something like Call of Duty, maybe something resembling Final Fantasy a bit too much, and then you get a sugar rush from all the sodas and candy he has stashed up in his room. On certain occasions, you may even get some take out but that’s only if he’s in a really good mood and you haven’t beaten him in his games. Beating him was near impossible, so thankfully you’re not exposed to the child-like tantrums too often, but they still happen! Playing games with Levi was fun and harmless; a nice way to calm down with your best friend. Except… that he was far from that. You, especially, have had feelings for the demon for quite some time now, but every time you tried to approach him about it, or even just flirt, maybe a few touches here and there, he’d get stiff and blush furiously and do anything to change the subject. In your eyes, that was rejection and him friendzoning you. It hurt, but overall, you valued his friendship more than anything more you could potentially get out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until tonight. Five minutes. You said you were going to be late by five minutes and what does Levi say? “That’s enough time to jerk one out!” Okay, he didn’t say that, at least not in that way, but he genuinely thought that he had enough time to… finish his business before you would barge into his room. Maybe it was even the thrill of potentially getting caught that made him want to risk it in the first place, but whatever it was, it didn’t work. “Levi!!!” “I-I’m sorry….!! I-I can fix this…!!!” You were now stuck in his… playful game with seemingly no way out and you were starting to freak out. You know, when you said you wanted to get closer to Levi, you didn’t really mean this. Or, well, at least not that soon? You know, gotta take things slow… mainly because Levi is overwhelmed with literally everything and the last thing you’d want is for him to have a heart attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? Just how are you going to get us out of here?” He’s blushing, and hard at that. Of course he knows the way out because he’s been in here plenty of times, but he’s not quite sure how he would do that with you, not without actually dying from embarrassment. “Pleasure…” he mumbled, so quietly that you raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over your chest, “come again?” But that only made him feel worse. He’s literally a lobster right now and he can’t even keep eye contact with you, “I said pleasure…” “oh….” Yes, oh. Like, what does that even mean? Should you ask? The wetness that’s beginning to pool between your legs is enough to show that you know exactly what he means, and what’s even worse than that? He can smell it. He can smell your arousal and it’s starting to affect his own arousal. “W-we… we don’t have to! I-I’ll find another way..!!” but he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t go into this with the thought of you in the first place, because he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another way? Levi, there is no other way!” God, that sounded so dramatic, but you know how these games end and they either end with you two fucking or both of you being stuck in here forever. “I...I’m sorry!” Because that’s the only thing he can say. You looked at him, half furious and half excited because this may or may not be your only chance at actually, you know, touching him… maybe you should take it. “It’s… fine. It’s fine, we can… we can do this.” He looked at you with utter disbelief, “we can do this? (Y/N)! Do you … do you even know what this means…?!” Of course you do and it’s getting you more and more excited. You nodded, biting your lip and moving closer to him before looking around. “Is… is uhm… is it normal to do it in public though?” He has no idea how to tell you that that is one of his biggest, secret kinks, and the game is designed to let those become reality. However, you still can’t get caught, per the games rules. “I… since this is my… preferred world… yes…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he hated this. He hated how you’re looking at him too, kind of surprised and wide-eyed, but the arousal between your legs is growing stronger and he can’t hold back much longer, “(Y/N)...” for a moment he lost all control of his body and shifted into his demon form, quick to wrap his tail around your waist and pull you closer against him until he realized what he was doing and quickly pushes off, “I-I’m sorry…!” the initial move surprised you but now you’re already so close and his tail was so tightly around your waist… what more is there to lose? “Levi…” you watched him move back and that’s when you quickly grabbed his face and smashed your lips onto his, shaking your head, “Don’t apologize… let’s get this over with.” He nodded quickly, unable to open his eyes or even think properly after you kissed him and he’s actually quick to initiate the next kiss, and the one after that, and after that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were bruising against yours and you could feel his tail tighten around your waist, his hands moving up to cup your face as well, albeit unsurely. Possessiveness was kicking in and he soon realized that the will of his body was overpowering the rationale of his mind, “I.. we… oh..” He moaned softly when you kissed down his neck, his whole body stiffening as the erection in his pants became more evident. “We… t-there…. We need to move… behind that building….” but your lips felt so heavenly against his skin and he could feel your hands travel up into his hair, gripping onto his horns which had his cock twitching in his pants, “okay… touch me too, levi…” you wanted him to touch you, needed him more like it, and you’re thankful that his hands began to travel down your body while you guided him behind the building like he ordered. “The… the goal is to not get..c-cau-- oh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tail tightened around you again as your hips rolled against his. He’s not sure where this is going but he knows he needs to take the lead, since this is his game. He’s the main player and losing against you would mean he would get stuck here for a whole lot longer and the thought of more than one orgasm is too much to comprehend right now. He pulled your head up to kiss you again, pushing you up against the wall while his hands unbuttoned your pants so his tail could slither inside, “this… might feel weird…” he always wondered how someone else’s heat would feel around his tail and he’s surprised that he hasn’t tried this earlier. You were soaked, drenched through your panties and he hisses at the feeling, the slickness now coating his tail as he pushes it into you. His tail wasn’t particularly thick, but it was enough to get you started and soaked for his actual cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Levi…” his name rolling off your tongue had him groaning and he’s quick to bury his face into your neck, trying to distract himself from the feeling of your tight cunt by kissing up and down the sensitive skin. Your hips rolled against his tail, tightening around it, but Levi wanted more, “t-touch me… too…” he’s burning red again, resting his forehead against your shoulder as he takes one of your hands and puts it over his aching erection. You were quick to undo his pants as well before sticking one of your hands inside his boxers to pull out his cock, gasping when you wrap your hand around it. He wasn’t gigantic, but he also wasn’t average, and you must admit that the thought of him inside you was pushing you closer and closer to the edge, “Levi.. I’ll… your tail…” you couldn’t even form coherent sentences, but Levi was quick to pull his tail away, too scared of having hurt you with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!.. no, please… I need you..” It was embarrassing to admit, and you’re sure you just embarrassed him even more too, but that’s the least of your worries. He pulls back to look at you, guilt evident in his eyes but he nods, “we… we can’t get caught…. We have to be… careful not to get caught… or we’ll be stuck here…” You nodded at him, quickly, too desperate to feel him, to have some sense of closeness with him because that’s what you have been craving for months now and you need it, bad. “Yes, yes, just… please…” You were bucking against him again before taking the next step and letting your pants and panties fall to your ankles, stroking his cock with your other hand and pulling him closer by it, “please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d be lying if this whole scenario wasn’t turning him on and sending him into overdrive. You want him, you’re asking for him, you’re practically begging for him! His whole body is heating up and God, you look so hot right now, like this, in one of his favorite games. His tail wraps around your waist again as he lifts you up, using it for extra support, “wrap your legs around me…” and you did, feeling the tip of his cock poke at your entrance almost immediately as you wrapped your legs and arms around him, resting your forehead against his with closed eyes, “please…” he looked at you for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting your arousal fill his nostrils before he slowly guided you down, letting his cock fill you up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp got caught in your throat as you felt him, pushing in deeper and deeper until he bottom out. He whimpered, biting down on his lip hard to try and surpass the moans, but how could he when you felt so good wrapped around him? How could he think of being quiet when his body screamed for him to just pound you, but he couldn’t and he wouldn’t, and he can’t. “T-there… I… I’ll move now…” or more so, he’ll move you. He’s using his tail to guide you on his cock slowly, too scared to go too fast and hurt you or something. The faint sound of people talking in the background can be heard and he hated it. He hated it because he wished his fantasy could be a little bit different so he could be as loud as he can, and hopefully make you cry out as well. “(Y/N)...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt so tight around him, so slick and wet, and he couldn’t keep his own hips from thrusting up hard, his mouth hanging open with a groan as he tried to remember the way you clung to him, the way you truly felt, and of course, those sweet, sweet moans escaping your parted lips. He pulled his head back a bit to rest it against your shoulder, moving his tail a bit so the tip of it could flick over your clit. He’s feeling all the pleasure right now, but he needs you to feel it too. You need to cum together with him or this game wouldn’t work and you’d be stuck here, “so wet… you feel… so good…” he wants to remember this for as long as possible, for forever if he could, because he’s almost certain it won’t happen again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi…” his words have you clenching around him and his tail made you roll your hips in rhythm with his. He felt so thick and full inside of you and you loved it. It was almost overwhelming, almost too much, and you had to bite back a couple of times now so as to not scream out from the sheer pleasure. “I… please… fill me….” He growled softly, although he blushed right after. What was that? When you said that, he felt a surge, a need, rush through him and spurt him on. His hands guided you down on his cock harder, his hips thrusting up faster to try and reach his orgasm with you. “Cum… with me.. Need you to cum with me…” He’s breathing out into your ear, making goosebumps appear on your skin as his cock begins twitching inside of you. His tail is flicking faster, basically vibrating on your sensitive bud by now, which is having you cling more to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-cumming… cum with me….” you repeated his words, letting your head fall back as his thrusts become sloppy, his tip leaking with some of his cum, but before he could fully release, you could feel the world shift, and next thing you know, you’re on his bedroom floor. His tail was still wrapped tightly around you, working on your clit as he came undone with a loud groan, throwing his own head back as the pleasure rushed through him. You followed suit, letting your walls pulsate around him and try to suck him in deeper as your body squirmed. You clung to him, desperate to feel him deeper, but he was already balls deep and as much as he wanted to be deeper, he couldn't. “(Y/N)...!” A soft moan of your name. You whimpered beneath him, finally opening your eyes and panting up at him, “levi…” you couldn’t feel your pants around your ankles anymore, and for a moment, that was worrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are… are we…” he looked around the room, too scared to look at you because he still feels ashamed and guilty. He was about to pull out, too, but your legs trapped him and he just looked at you confused instead, “I’m… I’m so sorry...I-!” “No, shut up. You don’t know how many dreams I’ve had about this.” His face flushed again as he stared at you with wide eyes. “Kissing you, touching you, being.. Being connected with you” “but--!” you shook your head, smiling up at him almost too lovingly, “you’re more than just a yucky otaku levi… I… I want you… always…” He couldn’t believe it, and he’s pretty sure you were about to say something else, but he opts for ignoring that and pushing his face down into your neck instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Shut up, normie….! I… I can’t think…” “then don’t… just kiss me again…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>